No Provoques, Hermione
by Aidee Cullen
Summary: Hermione planea provocar y seducir a su querido y amado esposo por lo metodos mas excitantes que conoce. ¿Cuanto podrá resister el chico Malfoy? Primer DHr dejen rr's


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de JK Rowling (¬¬)

**No Provoques Hermione**

_Provócame, mujer, provócame, __  
__Provócame, a ver, atrévete, __  
__Provócame, a mí, acércate, __  
__Provócame, aquí, de piel a piel. __  
__Provócame, mujer, excítame, __  
__Provócame, con fe, incítame. ___

_Y conquista mi amor. ___

_Provócame-Chayanne_

Jueves por la tarde, sin ninguna anormalidad. El día nublado, el viento corre fuertemente y los copos de nieve empiezan su descenso, un jueves de Diciembre. El trabajo a sido agotador, papeles por todo el escritorio que esta en la habitación principal; una mirada gris concentrada, Draco Malfoy terminando su trabajo. Su vida a cambiado tanto o mejor dicho alguien se la ah cambiado, esa chica de ojos castaños. Aunque para algunos sea ilógico para otros maravilloso, Draco se había casado con Hermione hace ya dos años.

El ronroneo de Crooshanks le hizo levantar la cabeza, el animal maullaba sobre el sillón que se encontraba enfrente, y al igual que dejo de escuchar el agua correr de donde Hermione tomaba una ducha. 

Minutos después, Granger salía de la ducha con una bata para poder secarse el agua del cuerpo. Algo que disgusto a Draco, ya que prefería mil veces, ser esa bata y poder secar con sus propias manos, aquellas gotas que recorrían un cuerpo perfecto. Con el simple pensamiento de tener a Hermione entre sus brazos, con su piel sonrosada, le excitaba.

La chica, lo miró de reojo, le encantaba torturarlo, y esta vez, llevaría a cabo un plan que ideo con las gotas de agua. Draco intentó volver a concentrarse en el trabajo pendiente, quería acabar y tener actividades navideñas por toda la casa, mantuvo su mirada en lo que acababa de escribir, aunque ya no sabia como continuar.

Hermione tardo varios minutos buscando la ropa adecuada para su plan seductor. Buscó entre el armario un pequeño camisón blanco que combinara con su ropa intima. Entre blusas, pantalones y faldas, lo encontró, era de seda blanco, con detalles en el escote frontal que lucían su feminidad, y que permitían observar sus senos y que solo cubría por arriba de sus muslos. 

Primer ataque de la tarde:

La castaña se dirigió hacia el tocador, con su diminuto atuendo, Draco la observaba como perro hambriento saboreando un gran pedazo de filete. Ella se sentía observada, pero aun así no se intimidó por la mirada gris.

Crooshanks seguía maullando, para llamar la atención de Draco, mientras Hermione, tomaba con sus delicadas manos el peine para poder cepillarse sus hermosos cabellos castaños, que aun húmedos por la ducha parecía un manto de hermosas flores.

-¿Ocurre algo?-cuestionó la chica al ver que su primera táctica estaba dando resultado.

-Ehh no- Draco tuvo que interrumpir sus sensaciones para no caer tan fácil a las garras de aquella joven que le volvía loco. Dirigió la mirada hacia los papeles y fingió estar buscando algo. Minutos después, la observaba tontamente.

Segundo Ataque:

Después de estar cepillando su cabello, la castaña tomo un pequeño recipiente alargado y se dirigió al sillón que ocupaba su mascota. Crooshanks ronroneo disgustado a su dueña por haberle interrumpido en su sueño del cielo de los gatos y partió hacia la gran cama.

Draco escribía y escribía tontería y media, porque tener a una mujer tan hermosa, excitante y apasionada frente de él, torturándole para ver que tan resistente es, a un simple ataque de seducción.

Colocó un poco de crema con aroma floral en su brazo izquierdo y empezó a untárselo. Draco parecía estar más loco que nunca, quería de una jodida vez, tomarla, besarla con pasión y hacerla suya en ese instante y en ese maldito sillón, pero aun podía resistir más.

Hermione siguió con su otro brazo, pero cuando se colocó un poco en el cuello, draco alucinaba el aroma, lo embriagaba y Hermione sonreía satisfecha. Y para torturarlo más, untó crema en sus largas y finas piernas. El chico Slytherin estaba sudando, apunto de perder el control, movía sus manos en busca de algo, para poder distraerse y dejar de ver a su esposa.

-Estas muy callado, cariño. –

-No, aunque ¿no hace un poco de calor?-

-Draco, pero si afuera está nevando, de verdad ¿no te pasa nada?-

Ya ni contestar le prestaba alivio a este chico. "Dios, que deje de hacer eso, o no me haré responsable de lo que pase" pidió mentalmente, y aunque no lo crean, Dios le contesto, con su podría voz interior "eres idiota, es tu esposa, puedes ir en este momento y hacerle el amor mientras ella quiera, algo lógico" OH ese no fue dios, si no el lujurioso Draco interior.

"aun no, vamos a jugar Hermione" (a la doctora y el paciente XD)

Pero, como cualquier hombre tiene un punto débil, que Hermione conocía a la perfección y por el cual estaba llevando acabo este maléfico plan, para distraerlo y soltarle la bomba por así decirlo.

La chica pasaba por todo su cuerpo sedoso, brillante y aromático, su mano, por acto que era costumbre cuando se colocaba la crema humectante, pero no tan provocativa como Hoy.

Tercer ataque de la tarde:

El chico de mirada gris, que algún día fue tan fría pero que ahora radiaba de lujuria exquisita, se sorprendió al ver que Hermione se dirigía hacia el, con paso firme y sonriendo picadamente. Avanza lentamente, y mientras más cerca era, Draco sentía que el tiempo se detenía para hacer eterno el encuentro.

Encuentro que no se dio.

Hermione pasó por detrás de la silla que ocupaba para entretenerse en buscar un maravilloso libro que devorar. "Buena táctica, cariño" pensó. Draco no hizo nada para poner fin a ese juego. Al contrario coloco su cabeza en el escritorio, para tratar de golpearse como lo hacia su ex – elfo domestico.

Regreso al sillón, y colocó sus piernas sobre el mismo y comenzó con su lectura. El tierno marido, trató de concentrarse en su trabajo de nuevo, acomodó los papeles que habían estado moviendo de un lado para otro, y comenzó a recordar lo que tenia que hacer, pero a cada vuelta de hoja que su esposa así, humedeciendo sus dedos y mordiéndose el labio inferior, solo lograban que Draco diera murmullos de frustración.

Primer Contra-ataque (bueno en verdad el único)

-Ouch (XD)- se quejó.

-Ahora si te pasa algo?

-Si, mi cabeza-inquirió Draco, tomándose esta con ambas manos y recargándose en los codos sobre el escritorio. Hermione se levantó preocupada...

-¿no tendrás temperatura?-dijo la castaña.

Draco dejó que su esposa posará su mano sobre su frente y...

Con un movimiento rápido, ya la tenía sentada sobre los papeles.  
-Draco, No es justo- reclamó.

-OH tus tienes tus tácticas y yo las mías, así que no te quejes- se dirigió rápido a besar su cremoso cuello.

-Pero sabes que no debes jugar con eso-

-No provoques Hermione, no me provoques-

La beso nuevamente en su cuello, pero ahora de manera distinta, pensó la castaña, ya que ella no paraba de reír...

-No jajá, Draco detente! Jaja-

-hmm- 

-DRACO!-gritó. 

-¿Qué hice?-

-En la cama- pidió con una tierna expresión.

Obedeciendo las órdenes de su amada, la tomo por las caderas y la llevo hacia donde ella pedía, mientras Hermione anudó sus piernas alrededor de él.

La dejó lentamente en la cama, pero no de fijó que... 

-Miauuuuuuu- El pobre gato, siempre paga las consecuencias de un matrimonio que disfruta de estarse provocando para los más extraños objetivos que Crooshanks no comprendería...O tal vez si, la simple y sencilla naturaleza Animal.

Entre sensaciones, besos, miradas, más besos, caricias y lógicamente besos, ah claro, sin olvidar que las prendas que vestían estaban a punto de ser desechadas hacia el suelo, Hermione se lo dijo.

-Estoy embarazada.-

-aja- dijo Draco totalmente concentrado en su labor de quitarle el camisón a Herms, y acariciando sus piernas.

Segundos después, en los cuales la castaña ni se movió. 

Draco para su ataque - ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que escuché mal. "Está embarazada imbecil". Le dijo su voz interior. –Estas Embarazada!-

-Sii!- aun seguían acostados en la cama, ella abajo y el arriba mirándose simultáneamente.

-Hay Por Dios!- hasta que le cayó la bomba en su pequeño cerebro. –Te estabas tardando-

-¿Cómo que me estaba tardando?- dijo con un tono de molestia.

-Ya quiero tener a mi heredero en mis brazos, a un chico Slytherin por descendencia-

-Ohhh! NO! Será Gryffindor!-

-Será todo un Malfoy-

-No me provoques Draco!- lo amenazó.

-¿es una amenaza Granger?- le dijo levantando una ceja.

-Es una amenaza Malfoy- contesto con picardía. – En donde te quedaste?-

-Aquí- y volvió a besarla.

Y lo demás, todos lo saben, todos lo piensan, todos incluso hasta un gato realmente inteligente que supo comprender la intimidad de los humanos, saliendo de la habitación moviendo su cola, mientras su dueña sigue provocando a su esposo.

Fin 

¿Que les pareció mi primer D/Hr?  
Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Generalmente escribo Harry y Hermione, pero me atreví a escribir este fic corto, porque D/Hr no me desagrada. Espero sus comentarios constructivos.

Con Cariño.

Lilyem.


End file.
